Lameish
by TTFI
Summary: Just another kissing story for Sonny with a chance. yes, it is from Sonny's POV but it seems like I wrote it so u could choose any character from the way it is written. Sorry if i wrote something wrong...


Why does he always appear at the times I least want him to? How does he do that? As soon as I heard that moaning of frustration in the middle of the movie, I knew things are becoming bad. I looked and there were "That Falls", Chad in the lead, looking at me disappointed. All his 'friends' were pointing at me and grunting "great, she's here!" without realizing all the other people in the theater were shushing them like librarians.

I could not believe they were still mad at me, since that sketch "Mackenzie Stalls" three months ago. Then I gave an apology for Chad but not them. I was thankful that Chad didn't say anything, and unthankful that Chad didn't say anything. _Chad, you could have told them I was sorry._

"C'mon let's beat her up. We don't do lame sketches so a broken bone could make it up!" was what I heard that made me jump.

"What?" Chad cried, "No! Are you crazy?"

I smiled, first because Chad tried to stop them. Second, because it was dark and his friends couldn't see me smile.

"Oh I see," said one of Chad's mates "_you_ want to beat her up. That's fine, man. It's ok as long as you don't hit a **girl**." The rest laughed and pointed at me.

Chad turned around and tried to calm his 'friends' down. I looked around; it seemed that all the people in the theater got video cameras, normal cameras and their phones out. Everyone were filming and suddenly, I had a great need to make fun of the falls. Make them embarrassed. Give them a bad name in front of the world. I went to the top seat row, knowing that now everyone were staring at me, but unlike what they thought, I was not running away.

"Hey Chad!" I yelled. He looked up at me and met my eyes. I was almost falling for these blue glowing eyes again, but I shook it off.

"Come here and beat me up! Or are you afraid?"

I could feel everyone's eyes widen. Everyone were silent. What will Chad do?

Walk away? He'll be a coward.

Hit me? He'll be a world-known moron.

After a long time of just staring, Chad closed his eyes. I could see his mind debating, it almost seemed like smoke was coming out of his ears. But suddenly, Chad took off, half running up to me. I threw my arms across my face, now terrified. I saw a flash of cameras but instead of feeling pain, I felt Chad's hands grabbing my arms. I yelled from the surprise, but I was not hurt at all. In fact, Chad didn't even seem to want to hurt me.

He did something (that I think) was much worse.

He slid both his arms under my arms and held my back. I grabbed his shoulders, but it was too late, Chad's lips were already pressed against mine. Now I felt how everyone's jaw had dropped. Chad moved his soft, soft lips on my cherry lip sticked mouth. He sucked my lower lip and just like that, took control. My hands held his shoulder, but not strongly, I was too week to fight. I was too week to even open my eyes and at least look surprised.

When he broke from the kiss, with our noses still touching, he whispered into my mouth:

"There, I had beaten you up."

He looked down at my lips for a second, than he kissed both my lips one more time and stormed out of the room.

Before leaving the theater, I stood there like a total idiot. I just stood there. Looking deep into space. At the next 5 minutes, everyone where back to watching the movie. The falls had already left; they probably hated Chad now even more than me. Part of me just knew that, the other part just heard Portlyn saying "I hate him now even more than her."

It took me a while to put myself together and leave, but my lips were numb. Oh, how great did Chad lips were on mine. It was like being in the desert for days and then suddenly find a lake with absolutely fresh water in the size of Central Park. Refreshing, sense sharping and amazing! Just like a miracle.

I stepped out of the theater, hugged myself, trying to relax.

As I was looking for my car, I saw him standing there. His head dropped back, leaning on his coat (only that reminded me that it was freaking cold) his visible breath came out of his mouth, which was smiling lightly.

I inhaled for a long while, walking toward him, than exhaled sharply when I stood next to him.

"Huh?" Chad turned his head, when he saw me he yelled "whoa!" and fell on the ground.

I began laughing. Chad stood up quickly and cleaned his coat. Just then he realized how ridiculous he made himself look and he cracked up. Slowly the laughter faded away, and we both just stood there, hoping that one of us will say something smart. But what was there to say? Hi? Bye? Marry me? Fine? Good? Fine, Fine? Good, Good?

"We should go home…" I _finally_ managed to say, biting my lip.

"Uh…" Chad said surprised "y-yeah, we should…"

God, can we be any _more _lame?

"Um… well, bye?"

Asked and Answered.

I turned around, but suddenly I felt Chad's grip around my wrist. I turned around and he kissed me again. His lips gently- and I mean as gently as air can be on skin –gently pressed on my lips. Confession: I l-o-v-e-d the moment. It was like two pisses of puzzle fit together, absolutely perfect, fitting, with a slight tingling feeling. However, I felt like gravity was fading, my stomach was flying in midair and I could feel every part of my body. Just the touch of his lips, and I could count almost every hair on my head.

We broke from the enjoyment; immediately gravity pulled me back down. I looked at Chad with a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well," He said "I- I felt something. Back in the theater, I wanted to know if I could feel it again…"

I widened my smile. Then grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and pulled Chad closer to me, whispering "Me too…"


End file.
